


Forgetting myself was a mistake

by Sunflora_Or_Maybe_Sasqh



Category: Miitopia (Video Game), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Ashfur is old, Ashfur lowkey sees Whitestorm like a father figure, But he won't tell him lmao-, Crossover, Guilt, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I can never identify if what I write is angst, I found the title myself for once, I usually get them from generators, I'm Bad At Summaries, May or may not become a serie, Miitopia is a cool game, One Shot, Other, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sorry Not Sorry, Yeah Ashfur as issues in this, also I love the Great Sage, and Whitestorm is a sweetheart, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflora_Or_Maybe_Sasqh/pseuds/Sunflora_Or_Maybe_Sasqh
Summary: The Dark Curse doubt his worthiness.
Relationships: Ashfur & Whitestorm, Dark Curse & Great Sage (Miitopia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Forgetting myself was a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Miitopia crossover cause I fell back into the Miitopia hole

It had been some time now.

A few months more precisely. 

A few months since Firestar and his friends saved the world from the Darkest Lord.

A few months since the Dark Curse had been defeated.

A few months since he had gotten his face back.

He was traveling with the Great Sage Whitestorm now, kind of ironic, knowing what happened between them.

The Dark Curse hadn't forgiven himself yet, and he wasn't sure if he would be capable to in the future.

And sometimes he thought that Whitestorm hated him. After all, he did only take him as his apprentice for him to pay back for his misdeeds. In the end, he didn't know how the Great Sage thought of him.

Nobody called him by his name, he was usually defined as "the apprentice" (And Whitestorm would call him reborn).

He didn't call himself by his name either, he was telling himself that it's because he didn't remember it, but he remembered it very clearly. 

And that's why he pretended not to remember.

He was a really old spirit, so the lie worked.

He just called himself like Whitestorm had called him after being set free by Firestar, "Dark Curse". 

He didn't think that he deserved to be named another way, neither did he think that he deserved a face.

There were countless of spirits wandering around like he did, some even older than him, so why was he special ? 

No, he definitely didn't deserve it, not after what he'd done.

He took advantage of a desperate man, and then proceeded to use the powers of his now mentor to spread evil.

But even with this state of mind. 

Sometimes, he didn't feel bad, sometimes, he almost felt worthy enough to try and ask Whitestorm if he knew what his name was.

But usually, his dark thoughts came back as soon as his mentor answered and he would just brush it off with a 'forget it'.

The Great Sage never insisted, but within his eyes, the Dark Curse could see that he knew what his apprentice wanted to ask, and it made him feel vulnerable to know that someone could see through him so easily.

Especially when he had spent centuries unseen.

* * *

This day was one of his few good days.

The blue eyed man woke up in good mood, not feeling guilty and ashamed of being alive but rather happy. It was a welcomed feeling, acceptance (he knew it wouldn't last).

His mentor seemed to notice his cheery mood, but like always, he didn't say anything about it, just smiled in his usual fashion.

It was impressive, how this man looked and actually was so wise.

As they were walking through a field, the Dark Curse felt the courage built up through the day in his chest. Like all the other times it had happened, he thought he was ready.

He stopped walking and gazed up at his mentor. Something felt different from the other times.

"W-Whitestorm ?"

The Great Sage turned towards him, the reborn spirit looked down, he couldn't look inside his mentor's eyes. Not yet.

"What is it ?"

The smaller man grabbed his bag's strap and clutched it in his hands. His courage was deflating again, his usual 'forget it' was burning his tongue.

But today felt different. It would be different.

He looked back up at Whitestorm. For the first time in months, he met his mentor's eyes, but quickly looked away.

"D-do you know m-my name...?"

He cringed at how his voice cracked and angled his head down, eyes screwed shut, shame taking over his entire body. This was a bad idea. Today should have been like every other day.

A soft laughter was what made him open his eyes and look up. The Great Sage walked up to him and rested his hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"You sound like you've been thinking about it a lot." he then shook his head "I don't, but I'm pretty sure that you do."

They stayed in silence for a few seconds before Whitestorm started walking again. "Ashfur." 

The gray haired man looked up.

"My name is Ashfur." 

**Author's Note:**

> Not a fan of this ngl
> 
> OOC af but I really wanted to write something like this 
> 
> ̶A̶l̶s̶o̶ ̶y̶e̶a̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶x̶t̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶p̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶R̶o̶g̶u̶e̶ ̶P̶l̶a̶n̶e̶t̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶i̶n̶g̶-̶ ̶


End file.
